A Father's Forgiveness, And A Father Forgiven
by Bella E Haliday
Summary: At a close friends wedding, Harry meets a man he hasn't spoken to in years, and the two come to peace with an event of the war. Oneshot.


Harry held Lily tighter to him, hoping she wouldn't wake up. If she did, she would almost certainly start crying. Though he knew Luna wouldn't mind, Ginny would probably kill him if their daughter ruined the service. On Harry's left sat his eldest, James, four-years-old and looking decidedly frustrated. Though he loved his 'aunt' Luna, James hated sitting still, as his parents had told him he must. On James' other side, Molly was holding two-and-a-half-year-old Albus, who unlike Lily was awake, alert and watching the crowd.

Harry loved his children, and was confident they would behave themselves until the end of the wedding, but all the same, this was the first time Ginny had left him to look after all three alone.

"Relax mate" muttered Ron, who was sitting on Harry's right, holding his own daughter.

"Easy for you to say" smiled Harry, "Hermione's holding Hugo, it's not your fault if he wakes up, and Rosie's not exactly likely to cause much of a scene. Can you imagine what Ginny will do to me if Lily cries and ruins the service?"

"Glad to see you're still scared of my sister".

"Oh haha".

"Seriously Harry," said Ron, "do you think Luna cares if her wedding is perfect? So long as everyone shows up wearing 'sun colours' she couldn't care less what happens".

Harry had to admit this was true. Luna had insisted that everyone wear different shades of yellow to her wedding. "For luck" she had explained.

Harry fidgeted in his yellow dress robes. He was 100% certain he would never wear them again. He had bought them for this event, to watch Luna marry Rolf Scamander, a bright, good-natured wizard who she had met in Sweden while hunting for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Apparently, Rolf, although not believing in the Snorkack, did encourage Luna to continue her search, and this was what had led to them falling for each other.

A soft musical note began to play, growing into a lilting melody that seemed to hang in the air. Harry found that it was the perfect piece to accompany Luna: quiet, soft, but also deep, and unforgettable, almost haunting.

He turned toward the end of the aisle, as did the rest of the crowd. Lily shifted in his arms but did not wake.

Harry couldn't help but smile as his wife walked towards the front of the tent, wearing a dress of pale gold very similar to the dress she had worn at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She looked beautiful.

James tugged on Harry's sleave, "Look its mum" he said, somewhat awed. Harry nodded, smiling, and motioned for his son to be quiet.

As Ginny passed them, she winked at Harry, throwing a smile at her children.

Then Luna began her walk up the aisle. She looked beyond radiant. Her long blonde hair tied up, wearing a dress of the palest yellow. She glided up the isle, beaming at Rolf, who stood waiting at the other end of the tent.

If Rolf had thought Luna would be anything less than unforgettable at their wedding, he was mistaken. For once, she didn't look vague. She was staring and smiling at Rolf with more certainty that anyone had ever seen on Luna's face, before or after. It was obvious to see how much she had grown from the quiet, obscure girl Harry had met before his fifth year. This was the confident, brave Luna who had fallen in love.

As Rolf looked at her, he thought she had never been more beautiful.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said the wizard conducting the service, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

Lily stirred in Harry's arms and he began to whisper to her soothingly, "Your Aunt Luna's getting married, my lovely Lily. So you need to stay quiet, or Mummy will kill me".

Right on cue, Lily gave a small cry.

A few people turned in their seats. Ginny threw Harry an exasperated look, before turning back to the front of the tent.

Luna didn't look away from Rolf for a second.

"Do you Rolf Newton Scamander, take Luna Lovegood…"

It was a beautiful wedding- the audience dressed in different shades of yellow, gold, orange, and red, Luna looking exceptionally beautiful standing beside Rolf Scamander, their friends and family watching, as they became man and wife.

Once the service ended, Luna and Rolf were swarmed by a crowd of people offering congratulations.

James immediately ran off to play with his many cousins, while Molly, Hermione and Ron went to sit at a table, Molly still holding Albus.

Harry didn't go with them. He had spotted an odd-looking man, apparently hiding in the back corner of the tent.

It had been a very long time since Harry had seen him. His long white hair had thinned out quite a bit, though still had the texture of fairy floss. His wide, slightly-crossed eyes were somewhat dusty, and he appeared much thinner than he had been when Harry last saw him.

Xenophilius Lovegood, wearing the eye-watering yellow robes he had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding, was sitting alone at a table in the corner, looking miserable, and a little ill.

"Mr Lovegood" said Harry tentatively, "can I sit down?"

Xenophilius gaped at him.

"Mr Potter?"

"Yes Sir, may I sit down?"

"Yes, of course, of course" Xenophilius looked away from Harry as he took his seat, careful not to jostle Lily, who had, thankfully, gone back to sleep.

For a moment neither of them spoke. Harry followed Xenophilius' line of sight, and saw he was watching Luna, now having her first dance with her husband.

"She looks really happy," said Harry.

"Yes".

"He's a great bloke".

"I suppose so".

Harry looked questioningly at Xenophilius, who said, after a pause, "I've only met him once".

"Oh".

Xenophilius continued to stare at his daughter.

"I wanted to write to you," he said, looking away from Luna to glance a Harry, "after, well, you remember. But _she _wouldn't let me". Xenophilius was staring at his daughter again and tears were starting to form in his misty eyes.

"I wanted to apologise, to explain- _they took my Luna_. You don't understand".

Harry looked at Lily in his arms.

"I do".

Xenophilius looked at Lily as if he were noticing her for the first time. "She's lovely. How old is she?"

"Only a few months".

Xenophilius looked at Lily with tears in his eyes. "I remember when Luna was this small. I think that was the last time I was smarter than she was. And braver. The Lovegoods have always been a little eccentric Mr Potter, and we've also always been in Ravenclaw. We understand things, you see. Luna was the first Lovegood who could have been in Gryffindor, courage like hers. And she was never braver than when her friends needed her. When she heard what I had done… to you… well…"

Tears were falling down Xenophilius' face now.

"She called me a coward, and forbade me from trying to apologise. She said I didn't deserve for you to understand, and I certainly didn't deserve your forgiveness. And then she left. I believe she stayed with the Weasley's before her final year at Hogwarts,"

"She did," said Harry, "I was there too".

"Yes, and then she used the money her mother had left her to get a flat above Diagon Alley. I didn't see her for years, not until she met Rolf, and he talked her into meeting with me".

Xenophilius smiled at his daughter, still dancing with Rolf.

"She hasn't forgiven me, but he's trying to talk her round. Just getting me invited here was a miracle. Although I suppose after today she no longer has my name, no connection to me".

Harry put a hand on Xenophilius' shoulder.

"Luna will forgive you. I know she will. She's a forgiving girl. Ask her for a dance; tell her how proud you are of her. As for Luna having no connection to you, she may have changed her name, but Luna is as brilliant today as she ever was. She's the same girl".

Xenophilius smiled at Harry, and then glanced at Lily.

"You're a good dad. Is she your only child?"

"No, she's my third. My only girl. Would you like to know what we called her?"

Xenophilius looked at Harry expectantly.

"Lily, Lily Luna Potter, after my mother, and your daughter. Because we want her to be just like both of them. Incredibly intelligent, wonderfully brave, beautiful, caring, and utterly original" Harry smiled at Lily.

Xenophilius looked ready to say something, but he was interrupted by a new voice.

"There you are!"

Ginny had come to join them. She fell into the seat next to Harry, who passed her Lily immediately. Ginny might not admit it, but she felt uneasy whenever her daughter was out of her arms. She had been the same with James and Albus, although once they learnt to walk, she gave up trying to hold them back.

"Xeno," Ginny smiled, "I'm sure there is some tradition about the bride dancing with her father, and this song's about to end".

Xenophilius looked uneasy.

"Go" said Harry, "Luna wouldn't have invited you if she didn't want to share this day with her dad".

Xenophilius got up hurriedly and walked towards Luna, right as the band finished their first song.

"What have you been doing back here?" Ginny asked.

"Trying to mend a relationship".

"Harry…"

"No, look" Harry pointed to the dance floor, where Luna had tentatively taken the hand of her father.

"She's going to forgive him," said Ginny, happily.

"Of course she is" said Harry, smiling at Lily, in his wife's arms, "he's her dad, he'd go to the ends of the earth for her".

* * *

This something I have been thinking about for a while. I hope I did it right.

I would really appreciate some feedback on this one.

Thanks.


End file.
